No lo cambiaria
by akaribebe-chan
Summary: No importaba como fueran su amigos, su vida, su "mundo"... ella lo queria él. Punto. -Sasuhina-


**Uhhhhhh aqui yo de nuevo, esto salio así de no se que parte de mi cabeza, despues de ver Road to Ninja... ejem... **

**Disclarimer: Basado en Naruto: Shippuden, Road to Ninja. Naruto y todos sus caracteres no me pertenecen, son obra y mente de Masashi Kisimoto.  
**

**-pastel sasuhina- **

**One Short**

**WARNING: spoiler **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No lo cambiaria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Simplemente perfecto, así es como calificaba Hinata Hyuuga ese día. Miro hacia la izquierda de ese campo de entrenamiento y pudo ver a su compañero Kiba tratando de que Akamaru no le mordiera el trasero, bufo algo molesta, ese Kiba y su complejo de chico gato. A un lado suyo Shino, su otro compañero de equipo tratando de aniquilar a cuanto insecto se le pase al frente. Él y su complejo de hacer de Konoha un lugar libre de insectos.

Así era su vida… y le agradaba. Ya hace más de un mes de que aquellos visitantes habían dado a lo que pudo entender –por que ella era un genio- su "mundo". Si, así era, ya había visto que "Menma" se comportaba de una forma muy peculiar. Cuando Kushina Uzumaki les contó lo que paso y quienes eran sus visitantes y todo lo que estos tuvieron que pasar, Hinata se dio cuenta… que a pesar de todo, amaba su mundo, su vida ¡Ya!

Mientras estaba disfrutando de la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol, un molesto silbido hizo que de inmediato su ceño se frunciera, con mucha pereza se levanto de donde estaba, se limpio alguno que otro pedacito de césped que se había adherido en su short y camino lentamente al lugar donde provenía aquel ruido. Y lo vio.

Muchas estaban locas por él, ella simplemente lo miraba como otro de sus camaradas, aceptando la verdad no estaba del todo mal, así era Sasuke Uchiha, al menos el de su mundo. Y eso la hizo pensar…

Mientras caminaba junto al Uchiha, pudo darse cuenta de que era extraño, sumamente extraño el pensar que existiera "otro" Sasuke. Lo miro, y sí. noto que tenia un muy buen perfil, pero aparte de eso… no se imaginaba a otro como el, o diferente, por que aquellos chicos Naruto –nombre extraño para ella- y Sakura se comportaban muy diferentes a los de su mundo, hasta nombre diferente tenia.

Suspiro restándole importancia a ese asunto. No duro mucho, ya que el Uchiha hacia de las suyas, tomando unas rosas rojas de sabe Kami que lugar y ofreciéndolas a ella como todo un príncipe azul, ¿era ella o vio que algunas chispas lo iluminaban?. Se pregunto si es que el "otro" Sasuke también aria eso, o si era arisco, o serio o hiperactivo… muchas ideas rondaban en su cabeza, pero sin duda una le llego como una piedra en un zapato… o Sasuke.

No quería pensar en otro Sasuke, no quería saber como era el otro Sasuke, simplemente quería a ese Sasuke… a su Sasuke, sí al de su mundo… no que fuera de ella… no.

-¡BAKA! me confundes…- se sonrojo no por que tuviera vergüenza, si no del calor que hacia, lo miro desafiante mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cadera –Hump… sin duda… te prefiero a ti que a un tonto fanfarrón…- dio unas zancadas enormes para caminar mas adelante, mientras se alejaba termino por murmurar algo demasiado incomprensible para un muy confuso Sasuke… aunque si ella había querido decir que él era el chico mas perfecto de toda Konoha para escogerlo como novio. Pues quien era él para decir que no.

Escuchaba detrás de ella los pasos acelerados del Uchiha, de seguro venia corriendo, sentía su cara arder… ¿pero de que?... lo dejo en el aire. Era mejor así, suspiró… en definitiva prefería todo lo que es su mundo y lo que conoce… en mensajes "subliminales" para el playgirl (*) del Uchiha… No lo cambiaria a él por nada del mundo… era ese bobo que se la pasaba jugando de chico guapo o nadie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E.N.D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(*)Playgirl: referencia de Hanabi hacia Sasuke en el fanfic: Misión: el amor de Hinata; capitulo 2: Misión cumplida. Autora EyesGray-sama.**

**Ehhhhhhh termine (?) no se de donde sale todo esto -.-" solo se que de un pronto a otro aparecen en mi reviews estan mas que aceptados ^^  
**

**Kisses&Hug~**


End file.
